A local wireless mobile network is typically able to send and receive message service messages, such as short messages service (SMS) messages, to and from a plurality of different foreign wireless mobile networks. For example, the communication of SMS messages between the different wireless mobile networks is made possible by utilizing a short message peer-to-peer protocol (SMPP) connection that couples the mobile networks' short message service centers (e.g., via SMPP gateways). By communicating SMPP messages containing SMS messages between short message service centers (SMSCs), SMS messages can be delivered to a receiving party subscribed to a foreign mobile network. For example, a mobile network operator can configure an SMSC to utilize receiving party number ranges to determine whether a receiving party is a subscriber of another mobile network operator as well as a subscriber of its own network. If the receiving party number is determined to be associated with the “home” mobile network, global system for mobile communications (GSM) protocol (or IS-41 protocol) can be used to deliver the SMS message. If the receiving party number is subscribed to a foreign mobile network, SMPP protocol is instead utilized for communicating the SMS message to an appropriate foreign mobile network SMSC.
Delivery of SMS messages by an SMSC typically requires that the SMSC query a Home Location Register (HLR) associated with the recipient mobile subscriber in order to determine a forwarding or delivery instructions associated with the message recipient. Location of the HLR to be queried is typically determined by an SMSC based on the recipient mobile a mobile subscriber identifier (e.g., MSISDN) that is contained in the SMS message being delivered. However, in number portability enabled telecommunication networking environments, the mobile subscriber identifier contained in the SMS message being delivered may have been ported into or out of the SMSC's network. This presents a problem for an SMSC that is attempting to deliver messages in a number portability enabled network environment.
One solution that has been implemented by a network operator to address this problem involves simply querying the network operator's HLR during each SMS delivery attempt. In cases where the recipient mobile subscriber has been ported out of or is not a subscriber of the home network, the HLR responds with an error message/code, which indicates that the message recipient is a foreign subscriber. The SMSC then forwards the SMS message to a foreign network based on the mobile subscriber identifier contained in the SMS message. In cases where the recipient mobile subscriber has been ported in or is a subscriber of the home network, the HLR responds with delivery instructions (e.g., serving mobile switching center address), which the SMSC uses to facilitate routing of the message towards the recipient mobile subscriber.
This solution, while operable, is highly inefficient with respect to the usage of HLR resources in the SMSC's home network. Each query transaction consumes expensive communication and processing bandwidth at the HLR. Hence, it is desirable from a network cost standpoint to minimize the number of HLR query transactions initiated by SMSC nodes in the home network.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for efficiently routing a message service message through a communications network.